Sacrilege
by erbby17
Summary: How could a fight to protect Shibusen from the likes of heretics result in a squabble for one's self dignity? More GiriJasu fun for LJ's 42 Souls.
1. Stuck in the Mud

_A/N- Once again, here's another Giriko/Justin fic for LJ's "42 Souls," using prompt **#2 Something Sexy About the Rain**. Lots of things come to mind, right? XD I've decided to make this on a "To Be Continued" type deal, so expect more chapters soon! :D I also had a terrible case of writer's block while writing this, but I'm very happy with the final outcome. X3 So, please, ENJOY!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, Justin Law, or Giriko: they are property of OHKUBO ATSUSHI and others. Also, I do not own the prompts used to inspire this fic, THANKS TO THE ADMINS OF 42_SOULS!!!_

_~*~*~*~_

**Sacrilege**** Part 1: "Stuck in the Mud"**

His body splashed hard into the muddy puddle, dark droplets soaring into the air and smacking against the surrounding trees. The harsh rainstorm had been raging for the duration of the fight, and the forest floor's moist consistency conveyed enough evidence.

"If you were a good boy, you would've realized not to assault Shibusen so carelessly. Learn your lesson well, heretic: I have no intention to repeat myself," the young man said, his voice glossed with a roguish tone. Justin Law glanced down at Giriko's fallen body, a slight smirk upon his face.

Coughs, grunts, and growls escaped from Giriko's throat as his body writhed in the pool of rain and soil. "Ah, fuck you, priest," he groaned, wiping the blood-stained mud from the corner of his scowling lips. He sat up, spitting out a soiled tooth and a stream of red fluid. Glaring up from under his brow, he returned the death scythe's devious smirk, adding an underhanded snicker. "And I don't give a shit about Shibusen. I came here to kill _you_."

Justin raised a cautious eyebrow to Giriko's presumed plan. "Kill me," he mimicked coyly, replaying their two previous meetings in his head. He chuckled, finding the current situation rather humorous. "Yes, you did mention that before. Fortunately for me, it seems as if you've missed your chance _again_." He simply smiled and turned his back to his fallen opponent, walking off into the dark depths of the trees.

"Not so fast, Father," Giriko called out, followed by an ominous clinking sound that shot a nerve up Justin's spine.

His short journey suspended, Justin gradually turned his head, glancing over his shoulder; his eyes bulged wide at the sight of the emerging chains. "Y-you…"

Giriko narrowed his eyes, taking a loop of the chain in his hands before flinging it towards the young priest. "I'm not defeated in the slightest," he said, the chain latching around Justin's right leg. With a light pull, the chains began to rotate around the young man's lower appendage, tightening and biting into the fabric of his pants.

Gasping, Justin's vision darted down towards his own captured leg, his body shaking with building fear and rising alarm. He attempted to jerk away from the rolling chains, but his actions only tightened the chains' hold.

"Don't do _that_ if you're trying to escape," Giriko teased, laughing under his breath. He gave the chain another taut pull and watched in amusement as the priest collapsed into the puddle at his feet.

In the mud, Justin squirmed about, kicking up mucky rainwater and gasping for breath. He had forgotten about the chains and carelessly left his back open to the enemy, in the most literal sense. He sat up in his puddle, staring over at the other man who, despite his injuries, seemed disturbingly contented with the current development.

Another mischievous laugh of Giriko's resonated throughout the collective of trees. "You know, I always thought that there was something sexy about the rain," Giriko said lazily, pulling on the chain and dragging Justin along the damp ground towards him.

Justin yelped and dug his nails in the miry forest floor, leaving finger trails in the mud as his body was being reeled into a murky doom. There was little he could do to escape such a fate; Giriko's chains had pierced ferociously into Justin's flesh.

"St-stop this," Justin pleaded, his watery eyes glancing up at the heretic, now hovering menacingly above Justin's captive body.

Smiling, Giriko dropped the chain from his stained hands and lowered his body upon the priest's trembling form. "Fine by me," he said softly, pressing his nose against Justin's. "You know, I _was_ gonna kill you, but for some reason, I just can't bring myself to do it."

Swallowing nervously, Justin could think of nothing to say or do in his defense. For all he could muster in his head, Giriko's sudden change in attitude was not only unexpected, but degrading, but Justin's standards. "Why not," he asked in a small and voice.

Giriko grabbed the young man's sopping wet sleeve, tracing his fingers over the slippery fabric. "It's these clothes, priest," he said, licking Justin's lips, as well as his own. "The rain makes them stick nice and tight against your skin. I just can't help myself."

Justin gasped, his eyes widening in realization of Giriko's new found intent. "N-no," he whimpered breathily, his mouth too dry for any other words. He turned his head away, desperate to get the image of his aroused enemy far from his visual field. His breathing becoming short and sporadic, Justin felt as if he were sinking deeper into the mud; but one lick along his neck sent a new sensation throughout Justin's body, and his face flushed red.

"Tasty," Giriko said, his breath tickling the nerves on the young man's neck.

Justin whined helplessly, his palms pressed tight against Giriko's chest in an attempt to back away. He would've tried kicking away as well, but knew the bloody consequences would only go against him. Sighing, Justin's body flopped limply in the puddle, his determination floating away with the remnants of his dignity. "Go ahead," he said, small tears dripping from the corners of his eyes, "have your way with me."

Heavy silence filled the next moments with only a few drops of rain disrupting the mood. "You're…giving up?"

Justin nodded, sniffling pathetically between his muffled cries. "Yes," he whispered.

Giriko gave a heavy, slightly agitated sigh as he unraveled the rusted chains from Justin's leg. "Well, we can't have that," he said bluntly.

A new interest piquing in Justin's mind, he looked up at Giriko, now mounted on his knees. "Excuse me?"

Giriko smirked and instantly grabbed Justin, cradling the death scythe in his arms like a virginal bride. "I like it better when you resist: makes me want you more," he said, a toothy grin forming on his face as he sloppily stood up onto his feet.

Confused and offended, Justin held tightly onto Giriko's soaked vest, his attention focused between the forest floor and the heretic's face. "That's not something I want to hear," Justin yelled, his cheeks hot from embarrassment.

Giriko only chuckled in response, taking his first step towards the edge of the forest.

After moments of another awkward silence, Justin sighed and glanced up at Giriko, the man completely focused on leaving the wooded area. "What do plan on doing to me," he said, pouting like a bratty child.

His eyes scanning lightly over Justin's body, Giriko faced forward once more and smirked innocently. "Your leg's a mess, and I'm responsible. I can't help feeling guilty, so I'm gonna fix you up."

Justin's eyes grew wide and his vision flashed over to his leg, unaware of its existence after it became numb from the piercing pain. Blood dripped down from the soiled fabric to the ground below and Justin felt a little more at ease with his enemy's intentions. He smiled, leaning his head against Giriko's damp chest. "Thank you," he said, serenely closing his eyes.

Another laugh reverberated from Giriko, but Justin had fallen fast asleep in his enemy's arms, the day's events gently spilling over into his realm of dreams.

~*~*~*~

_Thanks for reading, please review, and stay tuned for more!!! X3_

_**~erbby**_


	2. Staining Sheets

_A/N: Here's part two of the fanfic ever so recently entitled "Humble Medicine," but since that title wasn't very good and was something I threw together until ANOTHER title came to view, that's not the case anymore. "Humble Medicine" has turned into "Sacrilege." And even though it's not that original of a title, it perfectly fits since Giriko is doing bad things to something so sacred: JUSTIN! (he's a priest, so it counts...right?) XD Enough of my blabbing: this is, like most of my GiriJasu fics, for LJ's "42 Souls," using prompt **#37, "A little less bark, a little more bite"**._

_ENJOY! No, I do not own the rights to Soul Eater, Giriko, Justin, or that prompt: they are the property of their many owners._

_~*~*~*~_

**Sacrilege**** Part Two: Staining Sheets**

Random imagery and deafening screams flooded into the black oblivion of Justin's mind. He felt stuck and helpless as flashes of nothingness crashed against his psyche, causing tremors throughout his motionless body. Moaning and whimpering in pain, Justin witnessed as the insanity softening into a serene, dreamlike vision of a forest. His body slowly calmed to the soft greenery blowing with the wind, the clouds floating along the soft blue sky. He could almost feel the chill of the breeze sting his cheeks.

He sighed delicately, the nostalgia of the scene slipping into his attention; this had been the same forest in which he had recently sparred with Giriko. His heart froze before speeding up to a dangerous tempo, his breaths becoming short and gasp-like. A pale shadow emerged in the forest, and the scene turned dank and muddy. Slowly forming into shape, the heretic of Arachnophobia gave that pale shadow a new meaning.

"I always thought that there was something sexy about the rain," he said, his voice echoing in the confines of the nightmarish forest.

Justin's body resumed the uneasy squirming from before as Giriko's body lurched forward, encompassing all of Justin's being in his own madness.

"N-no!!" Justin jolted awake from his sleep, the images of his dream flashing repetitively in his head to the same rhythm of his erratic breathing. Clinging to his chest, Justin attempted to calm himself with constant reminders that it was _only_ a dream. He glanced around his strange surroundings, a room far past its prime with pieces of broken furnishings scattered about the floor and the scent of liquor hanging in the thick air. "This place…"

"You're awake," a familiar voice said outside of Justin's field of vision.

Gasping, he turned his head quickly and spotted Giriko crouching down in a dark corner, downing a bottle of liquor. "You..." Justin started to say, but the sudden smirk that spread along the chainsaw's lips caught him of guard, and his thought stopped before it had time to build.

Giriko stood up shakily and stretched out his body with an elongated yawn, dropping the empty bottle to the ground, the pieces splattering to join the others on the cluttered floor. He walked over to the couch, a casual air in his step. Glanced over the priest in inspection, his smile took malicious turn. "You look good!"

Confusion slowly set in and Justin sat there, unable to comprehend Giriko's strange 'compliment'. But soon enough, as his vision descended down from his bare chest to his lap, covered gingerly with a white sheet, Justin understood Giriko's comment; gasping loudly, he fumbled with the sheet to cover his chest. "I'm naked?!"

Loud laughter boomed throughout the room as Giriko's eyes scouted the room. "You're a riot!"

Embarrassed, Justin clung to the sheet, trying to hide his red cheeks along with his exposed flesh. "E-excuse me? I'm naked in your room and that's the first thing to come out of your mouth? I demand an explanation!"

Giriko's face faded from amusement, his narrowing eyes darting to Justin. "Don't give me that attitude, you little shit," he said, his voice low and ominous. He puffed out a small breath of agitation, kneeling down to rummage through the trash on the ground. "Your clothes," he started, "were sopping wet. Couldn't leave you in them, right?"

Justin's cheeks only grew hotter, his mind finally registering with the given information. "Y-you undressed me?" His voice squeaked, further embarrassing the young priest.

Grabbing a new bottle of alcohol, Giriko smirked and stood up to face Justin once more, chugging down the bottles contents. "Dried you off, too," he said, wiping the dripping liquid from his smirking mouth. A soft chuckle escaped past his lip as Giriko tossed his second drained bottle across the room, walking closer towards the couch. "Gotta say, I like what I saw. Wouldn't mind another peek at it, either."

Justin's eyes widened, his body starting to shake as he curled it up into a ball under the covers. Trying to build up some strength, he glared at the perverse heretic, spitting words at him defensively. "You'll have no such thing! I won't allow it."

The room suddenly filled with a foreboding air and Giriko's smile grew wider, wicked sniggers the only sound audible in the thick air. He lifted his left knee onto the couch and leaned in close to Justin. "I dunno, you seemed to really like it before," he said, his voice low and sensual. His fingers lightly traced the edge of the white sheet over Justin, inching closer between his quivering legs before groping his target tightly.

Justin squealed hoarsely, pushing Giriko away with his right leg, but the wounds were still fresh and sore and opened with just the slightest amount of pressure. His body collapsed onto the couch, no longer curled up, but spread out and helpless under the sheet, not the course of action he originally wanted to follow.

Giriko's eyes glowed in amusement, his finger delicately stroking through the sheet. "Oh yes, you liked it lot when I was drying you off; you got _very_ excited," he whispered, his forehead resting against Justin's sweaty brow. "I tried my best to resist from touching you any longer, but your body seemed so insistent."

His breath getting erratic and short, Justin squirmed underneath Giriko's touch, much like it did in the forest; and if Justin knew any better, he could've sworn that these were the same turn of events that had happened in the mud puddle. "G-get…off of me," he pleaded, gripping tightly to the sheets, trying to cover his trembling frame.

"You'll have to try harder than that, kid," Giriko responded, tilting his head and squeezing tighter between Justin's legs. "You know, I've been thinking," he started, lifting his head and staring randomly into space, "why didn't you resist earlier when I was taking you out of the forest?"

Turning his head back to face his blonde hostage, Giriko was met with a blade to his neck, shaking maddeningly against his skin.

"I said, get off!!" Justin's enraged eyes were filled with tears, and although his face spoke of anger, his body was still shaking in fear. "I'll lop your head right off your shoulders, you heretic. I will!"

Giriko paused before smiling softly and leaning in towards Justin's ear, the blade lightly grazing his neck; little drops of blood dripped down onto Justin's arm, staining the white sheet elegantly. "I'd like to see a little less bark and little more bite from you, priest," he whispered, releasing his hand from Justin's covered groin. Giriko sat up on the edge of the couch, stretching out his arms. Taking in a deep breath, he stood up and made his way towards the door, rubbing at the fresh cut along his neck. "Need more booze," he mumbled to himself, before walking out into the hall, leaving Justin in the room alone.

Collecting his composure, Justin took in a deep, relieved breath. "Good, he's gone," he said, smiling to himself. But Justin realized he was in Giriko's room, and that he would return soon, wiping the smile off the young man's strained face.

It had to be a blessing, Justin thought to himself, that he decided to leave at that moment. Any more of his hand _there_ would certainly be…

And Justin's mind flooded with thoughts of what could have happened next, to where else Giriko's hand might have traveled. His cheeks grew hot once more, and Justin felt his previous embarrassment returning, even in his solitude. He cowered under the sheets, trying to suppress those unwanted thoughts. If they actually happened upon Giriko's return…

No. No, Justin didn't want to think of that.

~*~*~*~

_Hee hee...I like that ending. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I shall give you cookies if you do. :3 OH! And stay tuned for MORE!_

_**~erbby**_


	3. Becoming Your Sin

_A/N: HERE IT IS! CHAPTER 3!!! Using prompt **#1: Give me something to believe in**, I have formulated this part of the story, which only helps to make Sacrilege one of my favorite fanfics as of yet. ENJOY! And no, I do not own Soul Eater, Justin Law, Giriko, OR the prompts to inspire this story. OH, the sexual content gets a 'bit' intense, but not so intense as to make this 'Mature'...yet. ;]_

~*~*~*~

**Sacrilege Part 3: "Becoming Your Sin"**

Justin spent his time in Giriko's room, sitting useless on the couch and staring questionably at the occasional Arachnophobia minion whose sole purpose, Justin observed, was to clean the perpetual mess. It seemed to be quite the chore, slouching on the couch with nothing to do; he hadn't seen his iPod since the quarrel in the forest and feared its condition.

Clatters of broken bottles tossed into the garbage bag kept Justin from taking a nap, the only thing he really could do. "How often," he started, staring at the cloaked figure, "do you come in here to clean up?"

The masked minion simply twitched continuing with its duties as if Justin never spoke.

Smirking, Justin sighed and rested his head against the armrest of the couch. Odd how his question wasn't answered, Justin thought to himself, but he wouldn't hang on the detail. Being in the same room with one of the strongest of the enemy must've been a terrifying feeling; Justin knew it quite well, ironically.

Within minutes, Giriko burst through the door, his gaze tired and ravenous. "You," he said, pointing to his personal maid. "Get the fuck outta here."

There was more twitching beneath the cloak as the minion ran quickly out the door, nervously chanting, "Yes, sir."

Justin glanced over his shoulder, spotting Giriko's rolling eyes and peeved disposition. A cautious breath rose from the priest, the fear for his life and sanctity returning, as he curled underneath the sheet.

Mumbling under his breath, Giriko wandered over to the couch, sitting at Justin's feet. He smirked, sending a chill up the priest's spine, and pulled strands of white cloth from his pocket. "Time to change," he said, chuckling under his breath.

"Change?" Justin sat up, tilting his head in confusion, but before Justin could register the comment in his mind, the heretic grabbed him by the leg and flopped his body around, Justin's back exposed. "H-hey, be careful," Justin cried, clinging the sheet tightly against his body.

Giriko chuckled, slowly running his hand up along Justin's bruised leg. "I have to change your bandages, so stop twitching," he said, gingerly unraveling the soiled wrappings from around Justin's calf.

After a deep intake of nervous breath, Justin bit down on his lower lip, trying to suppress his pleasure of Giriko's surprisingly gentle fingers. He remained still as Giriko wound the fresh cloth around his tattered leg, a task that seemed near impossible for the nervous priest. "Are you finished yet?" Justin spoke meekly, glancing over his shoulder.

Sighing absentmindedly, Giriko's fingers trickled upwards, softly teasing the back of Justin's knee. "I love your skin," he said, ignoring his captive's question.

Justin's leg twitched, his face filling with an embarrassed pink as the feeling of Giriko's fingers jolted his senses. "Stop," he whispered helplessly, spinning his body around to lay his back against the seat of the couch.

Fortunately, Giriko aided the priest, gently grabbing him at the waist and turning his small frame around, face up; his hands trailed back down to Justin's legs, resuming their inspection. "I don't want to stop," he said softly, placing his lips against a quivering knee. "You have skin like a woman, so soft and delicate."

"Excuse me?!" Justin's voice was strong, firm, but quite high pitched, a scowl running across his face. "I'm not a woman. Take that back," he said, glaring menacingly at Giriko. The mood in the room immediately shifted.

Slowly lifting his head, Giriko returned the glare, though with less anger and more agitation. "You're right," he said, his hand sliding up to Justin's thigh, gripping his flesh harshly. "You're much more like a child, an annoying whiney child with really nice skin, so shut the fuck up before I get pissed off, kid."

Justin's rage didn't last long; Giriko's hand upon his thigh and his hostile speech returned Justin to his previous, pathetic state. Nodding submissively, he whimpered and squirmed on the couch as his legs continued to be molested by the heretic's touch. "This is…humiliating," he said, keeping Giriko out of his focus and tearing up to the loss of his dignity.

An intrigued grunt came from Giriko, his eyes locking onto the young man's face. "You aren't enjoying this?" He smirked, his hands only teasing further upwards.

Whimpering, fresh tears trailed down the sides on Justin's face. "Of course I'm not! Do you realize how degrading this is, an agent of God being assaulted by a heathen such as yourself?" The tears became fat and bulbous, emerging quicker as the events of the current incident raged through Justin's head. He covered his face, sobbing meekly against his palms. "I'm such a failure," he whispered.

How could he let this happen to himself? Justin, who proved to be such a devout man at such a young age, making each moment of his life to honor Shinigami, had been reduced to a piece of sinful flesh. The sudden realization finally hitting him, Justin clutched desperately to his bare chest. "My cross," he said nervously.

"What," Giriko said, his voice regaining the previous level of agitation.

Justin sat up quickly, his body shaking violently. "Where's my cross?!" Glancing around helplessly, Justin's heart started beating rapidly.

Laughing hysterically, Giriko sat up on top of Justin's legs, his own eyes beginning to tear.

"This isn't funny," Justin yelled, furious with Giriko's reaction.

Within seconds, Justin's cross materialized in Giriko's hand, escaping from its prison from the chainsaw's back pocket. "I'm only giving this back to you because that freak out of yours was fucking cute," he said, chuckling and handing the cross back to the blonde.

Justin snagged the cross from Giriko's hand, pressing it against his chest and closing his eyes serenely. "Thank goodness," he said with a sigh, lying delicately against the couch.

"How pathetic," Giriko mumbled under his breath, rolling his eyes.

Though the sound was barely audible, Justin's ears tweaked to Giriko's voice and he glared over at the man, giving him a look of dissatisfaction. "I'm sorry, what's pathetic?"

Giriko glared over at Justin, the corner of his lip turning up in revulsion. "You and that 'God' of yours. It's like he's the only man ever on your mind," he spat out, his tone full of contempt.

"Why should that bother _you_?" Justin asked hesitantly, another degree of fear escalating in his blood.

Enraged, Giriko pried the cross from Justin's hands and tossed it across the room to start a new pile of accumulating trash. He clawed at the death scythes wrists, pinning them against the couch, and lowered his entire body upon the shaking boy. "How do I get him _off_ your mind? How do I take his place so that _I'm_ the only man you ever think of?" He stared into Justin's watery eyes before pressing his mouth against the young man's ear. "Maybe this will work," he whispered, and began to nip gently at the skin along Justin's neck.

Indeed it worked, as Justin's mind become completely immersed with the sensation of Giriko's moist lips against his trembling flesh and the stinging pleasure of the heretic's sharp teeth biting down on his throat. His body writhed feebly on the couch, begging for more than just this neck suckling. Little whimpers and breathy moans rose in the air as Justin tilted his head away from Giriko's hungry mouth, giving way to more skin.

Giriko smirked, releasing his jaws from Justin and licking delicately over the bite marks. "Is that all I have to do?"

Justin laid there, his body and mind still lost in the moment, but he quickly collected his composure, his eyes darting towards Giriko. "You," he started.

Giriko sat up, roaring with laugher, and glanced down at the priest, that familiar devilish smile forming on his lips. "That's right, me," he said loudly, though he still held that ravenous lust in his voice. "I've just thought of something, priest. When not in prayer, what's on the mind of the religious, people like you? Sin?"

Confused, Justin merely stared up at Giriko, unable to form any words from a thought that didn't exist.

"I've made you sin," he said quietly, narrowing his eyes, "and the thought itself excites me." Giriko stood up from the couch, keeping his eyes locked on Justin's. "I've got a whole new set of plans for you, kid. I want to _become_ your sin."

Once more, Justin could form no thoughts or words in response to this heinous suggestion. Become his sin? That was impossible, for Justin could never sin. It was unheard of for a man of his caliber and status to stoop to such a low and despicable level.

But it _was_ possible; Justin simply refused to admit it. He was a sinner and deep within the id of his consciousness, Justin craved for more; _much_ more.

~*~*~*~

_Thank you for reading. Reviews are love. 3_

_**~erbby**_


	4. Discard the Cross

_A/N- IT'S HERE!!! YAY!!! Sorry, this past month has bombarded me with a research paper and other school things, such as studying, so I haven't really been able to update this story. But as per the rules of "42 Souls", you've gotta update every 30 days!!! And boy howdy, did I ever. This chapter uses the prompt, **#40 – "I want amazing moments"**, and yes, I've bumped up the rating to M since this is basically the first sex scene I wrote in 3 years!!! D: Now keep in mind, I really don't like using out right vulgar terms like penis or cock or dick or you get the picture in my writing. It's just...not my style. Also, I wrote the sex scene today outside when I found a nice plot of grass beneath a tree. It was a lovely day out today, if I do say so myself...fuck, I'm rambling._

_DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own Justin, Giriko, or the series "Soul Eater" and neither do I own the prompts responsible for inspiring my fics. This chapter contains sexual themes between two men, so if yaoi ISN'T your thing, then you've stumbled upon the wrong fanfiction. Thank you so much for reading! Please enjoy! Feedback would be much appreciated!!! :D_

_~*~*~*~_

**Sacrilege**** Part 4: Discard the Cross**

"Leaving already?" Giriko lounged back against his grimy couch, his narrowed eyes fixed upon Justin.

The young priest took in a deep breath, slowly letting the air fill his lungs to distract his body from its incessant quivering. "I've been here for a week," he said softly, slipping the buttons of his vestment into their respective slots. Reaching over to grab the white cape-like garment, Justin finished dressing and glanced over at his host, if that was even the proper term. "My wounds have healed properly, so I have no more purpose in staying here."

The chainsaw smirked, leaning his head over the couch's back rest. "Now that's not fair, priest. I only got to tease you for two days! Arachne's been working me like a dog this week," he said, an ominous laugh coating his words. "I still want to play."

Swallowing up thick nerves, the shaking grew harsher in Justin's body, his eyes growing wide with a mix of anxious fear and stinging desire. "That…will not happen," he said, attempting to sound firm.

Justin walked towards the door on the opposite side of the room; though the walk only took so many seconds, Justin felt more than an eternity pass. His hand on the doorknob, he stared at his feet, unsure of how to deal with the swarm of emotions swelling up inside of him. "You are nothing more than a menace, heretic, so why would I bother to linger for your own enjoyment," Justin spoke with a shaking tone, repressing any yearning to stay. His grip tightened around the doorknob, but his muscles lost the will to push it open in the moments to follow.

"Justin, wait."

Jerking up his head, small tears began to roll down Justin's cheeks, his name now holding a different meaning. His glanced back towards the voice responsible, Giriko now standing beside the couch; his face looked nearly painful.

"Come here," he said, an odd yet beautiful tone of gentility in his voice.

Justin nodded slowly, his feet moving involuntarily towards Giriko. As forced as his movements seemed, Justin very much wanted this, his hidden desires resurfacing and moving his body faster with each passing second. He kept his eyes low and before he could comprehend his actions, he looked up only to see that he was nose to nose with Giriko, a man whose face revealed more than just a sexual craving.

"Yes?" A fluttery breath rose from Justin's throat, his body weakening.

Smiling, Giriko placed his hand against the small of Justin's back and pulled him in close, his nose pressing against the young man's with the slightest of pressure. "You're not leaving."

"I don't want to," Justin said, twisting his neck awkwardly to cease the shiver charging up his spine. Giriko's hand, though separated by a barrier of fabric, was firm and sturdy against Justin's trembling flesh and the physical memories of this man's touch writhed in his nerves.

His toothy smile growing wider, Giriko's lips lingered softly over Justin's. "I know," he whispered.

The light breath from his voice brushed against Justin's skin, causing the blonde's knees to buckle immediately. Falling into Giriko's arms, Justin's fall was met with a harsh kiss upon the lips, one that caused Justin to react in a similar fashion.

He was, indefinitely, lost. Abandoning thought and control, Justin gave into his carnal desires which he recently forced into the depths of his mind, refusing any sort of recognition of their existence.

Giriko's tongue had proved to be just as aggressive as the man himself, tickling the inside of Justin's tender mouth. Little whimpers and whines reverberated around the attacking muscle, Justin's voice reacting to the sensations pulsing throughout his trembling body.

Pulling back slightly, Giriko leaned his forehead against the priest's, gazing into his heavily lidded eyes. "You taste sweet," he said, smiling and licking the bead of saliva from his lips.

Justin clung tightly to Giriko, his heaving breaths hot and vocal, his body slipping further into the heretic's hold. "I…don't know," he started, his voice hesitant and weak, "what to do next?" His cheeks flushed with a bright red, Giriko hands moving softly underneath the priest's vestments, fingers pressing tightly against his skin. Slurping up the wet mess of spit from his mouth, Justin shivered, looking back into Giriko's eyes.

With just a soft chuckle, Giriko lifted the heavy cloth up and over Justin's body, tossing it across the room. He smiled, tightening his hold around Justin. "You'll know soon enough," he said, latching his mouth to the blonde's once more.

His body pressed hard against Giriko's, Justin let out a sharp cry, wincing from the pain of a sharp object piercing the flesh of his chest lightly.

Again, Giriko leaned back, staring quizzically into Justin's eyes. "What?"

Justin wiggled, glancing down at the cross still hanging from his neck.

A fierce growl echoing past his lips, Giriko gripped the cross in his palm and snapped the chain around Justin's neck broken. "What the fuck? Why are you still wearing this thing?" Before any sort of response, Giriko tossed it behind him, a devilish smirk scarring his face. "You little shit. I thought I told you to get that Shinigami asshole out of your head. I'm the important one," he said, glaring mischievously at the now terrified priest.

His body forcibly pushed down onto the couch, Justin stared up at Giriko with a new found fear. "I'm sorry, I…" he started to say, though his words were cut off when the heretic pounced upon Justin's body.

As if quickly forgetting his previous rage, Giriko smirked playfully, his hands roaming the soft and trembling sides of his pious captive. "Justin, tell me what you want," he whispered hoarsely, his hands grabbing the top of the priest's pants.

His mind drew a blank and Justin just gawked up at Giriko's rough features, studying the little creases of skin in his brow, the dampened texture of his lips. Justin leaned in softly, giving in yet again to his body's demands. Kissing the heretic softly, Justin breathed a single sentence. "I want amazing moments."

A devious chuckle met the blonde's kiss before Giriko bit down harshly onto Justin's mouth, his hands pulling down the loosened pants to Justin's knees.

The kiss became much wetter than Justin had imagined, his body pulsing with a tingling sensation as Giriko's hands caressed their way between Justin's legs, grabbing the young man's aroused body. Soft sounds of protest that welled in Justin's mouth soon melted into moans of pleasure, his hips reflexively grinding up into Giriko's eager hands.

Giriko's mouth suddenly slipped down Justin's chin, suckling the skin from his neck, down to his collar bone, until his tongue glided over his sternum, a devilish chill running up and down the priest's spine.

"M-more," he cried out desperately, the hold around his body below loosening with each suckle. His hands hovered over Giriko's head, finally moving to clutch the spiky hair in his sweaty palms. "I…I want more!"

Sniggering, Giriko lightly caught the skin of Justin's chest between his teeth, grinding it softly. His hands moved to Justin's hips, gripping them firmly and holding down the impatient body. "I thought priest's were supposed to stray away from physical pleasure," he said with a smile, his head lifting from Justin's chest and lowering until it hovered above his belly.

Justin glanced down, a prominent pout on his face. "This is your fault."

Without so much as a response, Giriko's mouth dove down onto Justin's erection, sucking the growing discomfort and impatience with a soft and easing pressure.

Unable to contain his surprise, Justin cried out meekly as little spurts of fluid squirted into Giriko's mouth. Justin shivered and his face flushed red with embarrassment, but one glance down gave him the reassurance that something as trivial as that was not going to stop Giriko. Swallowing thickly, his vision locked onto Giriko's bobbing head. Justin let out a soft moan and lay his head back, letting the soft touch of Giriko's tongue and lips increase his long suppressed arousal which only jolted in intensity when a firm hand gripped right beneath the saliva laden lips.

"Hah," Justin exhaled vocally, another spontaneous spurt gushing from his numbing tip, squirming from the odd sensation of a runny wetness dripping down through Justin's rear. He whimpered softly, rolling his hips awkwardly. "Giriko, please," he started, little droplets of tears emerging in the corners of his eyes.

Slurping upwards, Giriko licked his lips and glanced into Justin's tearing eyes. A sympathetic look seemed to fill his face, though his dampened hand had unraveled from around Justin and slipped between his trembling behind, probing the virgin lightly. "More?"

With a sharp intake of breath, Justin clenched his cheeks in physical protest. "What are you…" he cried, tears pouring down his reddened face.

"Fucking you," Giriko said, his voice stern and matter of fact.

A second finger slipped in and Justin shut his eyes tight, his voice wavering in trembling cries. "I don't like this, please stop," he said, choking on his words.

His free hand reached Justin's head, stroking his hair gingerly. "You will, trust me." With a third finger pushing inside, Giriko silenced any cry from Justin's mouth with a deep, passionate kiss, exchanging beads of saliva and other substances.

This kiss differed greatly from the others of the day; Justin felt this one meant something. As the others were mere ploys to get the death scythe in a state of insatiable arousal, this one seemed honest, soothing even. Regardless, Justin gave in, losing himself to the desires of the heretic's tongue.

Too quick for the priest to comprehend, Justin felt the pressure of a rough thrust into his body. Gasping loudly, he pulled back from the sensuous kiss to spot both of Giriko's hands gripping his shoulder. A sudden fear swelling in his gut, the possibilities of what could be inside of him narrowed down to one hardened answer. Justin struggled helplessly, trying to push the heretic off his small body. "Get it out!"

Another deep thrust tossed Justin's head back, a loud moan roaring from his throat. Though frightened at first, this penetration _did_ feel good, true to Giriko's word. Justin reveled in the feeling, as weird and sinful as it seemed. His hands groped at Giriko's back, digging into the fabric of his sweat dampened shirt.

Justin instigated another kiss, a physical way of pleading for more and receiving just what he wanted. Spittle dripped down both their chins, swerving around the heaving grooves of flesh.

Giriko continued to push deeper into Justin, his hot breaths breaking their kiss every so often to tickle Justin's chin. Both bodies had reached their limit and Giriko's rhythm began to falter, his rough groans cracking like a teenage boy. He gripped onto Justin tighter before a splash of sticky fluid coated the inside of the young man's tight body.

In immediate response, Justin felt the gushing release from his own body and cried out thunderously before falling limp in the arms of the heretic.

He only had so long to appreciate these sins he had committed, for Justin's body grew too tired to stay conscious; he fell asleep in the midst of his greatest crime yet. Too bad he thoroughly enjoyed every moment of it.

~*~*~*~

_Thanks for reading! Reviews would be much appreciated, though you don't have to! :D_

_**~erbby**_


	5. Too Soon for Farewell

_A/N - And now for the final installment of "Sacrilege", using Prompt __#38, "I knew what I was feeling, but what was I thinking?". It really just ties up loose ends of the story, except Justin's iPod, which is a lost cause after that mud incident. Please enjoy! And there may or may not be a sequel. Stay tuned! ;]_

_Disclaimer: I do not own SOUL EATER, JUSTIN LAW, OR GIRIKO. Neither do I own THE PROMPT used to inspire this fanfiction. :D_

~*~*~*~

**Sacrilege**** Part 5: Too Soon for Farewell**

His mind was only vaguely foggy, sunken so deep in the realm of sleep for so long a time; Justin broke out of his drowsy state with a wide yawn. Groaning in a light tone, he rubbed his tired eyes reflexively, opening them to the all too familiar surroundings of Giriko's room. His body felt heavy or numb; whichever it was, the feeling throughout it was strange. It must've been due to the actions of the previous night, a thought that filled Justin's face with reddened blush.

Stretching out his arms, Justin glanced down at his bedfellow, curled tightly around his lower body, little drips of drool pooling below the priest's navel. Justin giggled, finding the sleeping man's display truly endearing. He smiled and placed his hand upon the spiky and mangled hair.

Giriko twitched slightly, his eyes opening with little momentum. Yawning, his body uncurled from Justin's, loosening his hold to a gentle touch along the waist.

"G-good morning," Justin said, somewhat startled.

Grunting in response, the drowsy heretic placed his lips against Justin's tender flesh, crawling higher along the priest's body and planting more kisses upon his stomach, his chest, his neck, and finally his lips.

Justin shivered from the unexpected sensations, but returned the same gentle kiss to Giriko, giggling under his breath.

Another yawn arose from Giriko's lungs and he started lazily into Justin's eyes, smiling with a soft demeanor. "Morning," he replied, the back of his hand brushing Justin's cheek. "You feeling okay? You passed out after the best part last night." Though his voice filled with sincerity, Giriko's face showed nothing more than teasing mockery.

Justin's face filled with a deeper flush, glancing away from the man responsible for his slip into sleep. "Y-yes, I'm fine." An awkward feeling swarmed inside his stomach as their actions from the previous night replayed once more in Justin's head. Squirming helplessly underneath the chainsaw, Justin managed to slip from underneath him, flopping off the couch and landing onto the floor with a loud thump.

Laughing heartily from the couch, Giriko stared down at Justin, a tired smile spread across his lips. "Careful," he said, yawning.

Groaning in pain, Justin rubbed his throbbing thigh before standing up awkwardly, looking for his clothes; regardless of the fact that he had done such questionable things with this man, he still wanted to be clothed in his presence. "Thanks for the warning," Justin said under his breath, slipping on a pair of wrinkled pants. He sighed, knowing the rest of his clothes would be in a similar state.

"Aw, leaving so soon?" The tone in Giriko's voice sounded nearly heartbroken, but Justin figured the heretic was only acting this way to garner up some sympathy in the death scythe.

Pulling on his top over his head, Justin grunted, turning his head away from Giriko. "Your utterance of that same phrase last night ending in an array of _activities_, many of which I'm still trying to forget," he stated, setting the starch white cap over his messy blonde curls. He sighed, his eyes focused to the floor. "I don't want to be here anymore, Giriko."

Silence, that's all that filled the room. Justin shook his head and made his way towards the door, determined, this time, to leave. Just as his finger's touched the doorknob, a familiar hand placed itself on Justin's and the young man gasped in surprise. He didn't even have to look back to know it was Giriko standing behind him, his presence not frightening and formidable as it used to be, but warm and welcoming.

A shiver pierced up Justin's spine when Giriko's lip caught the lobe of Justin's ear, tautly pulling on the bit of flesh with his teeth. "Giriko," Justin whispered, stumbling over his speech.

He laughed in the young man's ear, holding the skull adorned cross in front of his face. "I trust you don't want to leave without this," he said, his cool breath snaking into Justin's ear, causing another harsh chill up the young man's spine.

Before Justin could even answer, Giriko clasped the chain of the necklace around his lover's neck, ending the action with a soft peck on the cheek. "It's about time you stopped sinning, priest," he said jokingly, squeezing Justin's hand in his own.

Slowly turning his head, Justin stared into Giriko listless eyes, the man still struggling to awake, and he smiled, knowing that he was capable of more than just destruction and rage. He had the uncanny ability to love, even if it was more in the physical sense that in the symbolic meaning of the word. If only Justin could stay with him, giving into his pent up desires day after day in the arms of this man, if only…

He stopped, quickly turning his reddened face back towards the door. What was he thinking? Of all things, Justin could never stay with this man, it was only lust! Not love, never love.

"I have to go," Justin said, his voice soft and barely audible. He nearly tore open the door, speeding down the dank hallway past the menagerie of hooded followers. He knew Giriko has standing in the doorway, staring at Justin as his robes swayed in the thick air of the castle, he could feel his fixated soul behind him. But Justin couldn't muster up the courage to look back, to stop walking, to run back into his sinful partner's arms, begging for his touch over and over again.

Small wet trails of tears danced down Justin's cheeks, the mere thought of leaving Giriko stinging at his heart. It was only lust, he repeated to himself, nothing more than the desire of the flesh. Nothing more.

Walking out into the surrounding jungle, Justin stopped, collapsing to the ground in a fury of sobs. Surely, lust wasn't powerful enough to flare up this sort of reaction. Clearly, and Justin knew, this _was_ something more, but the thought of admitting such a thing would rip at his soul. He had to keep it inside, being only blissfully aware of his true feelings for the man inside the castle.

THE END

~*~*~*~

_Thanks for reading!!! 333_

_**~erbby**_


End file.
